


Vampire traits or just Alucard traits?

by BondSlave



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing OVA, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondSlave/pseuds/BondSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a lazy winter afternoon at Hellsing, and while the staff and soldiers are away Abraham decides to spent a little time with his pet vampire. </p><p>Originally titled Winter Wonderment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire traits or just Alucard traits?

Abraham Van Helsing head, of the Hellsing Organization, famed vampire hunter, professor of medicine, and master of the most infamous vampire of all, Count Dracula.   
For a man who held the world’s most powerful vampire of all in his basement, Abraham appeared quiet calm as he sat in his office, watching snowflakes eddy past the balcony window. 

It was an early winter’s day, and the snow drifted lightly on the chilled breeze; covering the Hellsing grounds in a soft white blanket.   
All was quiet at Hellsing; Abraham had given most of the soldiers the holiday off so that they may visit their families. It wasn’t really the holiday yet, but at least it was one day where the soldiers didn’t have to worry about demons and monsters; a day to just be the ones they loved.   
Earlier that afternoon, before all of the soldiers had vacated the grounds, Abraham had spied several of the younger soldiers pelting Alucard with snowballs; Abraham would have questioned what the vampire was doing outside, but he found the situation to comical to care.   
But that had been hours ago, and since then he hadn’t seen head or tale of the vampire anywhere around the mansion. Sighing, Abraham wondered what sort of trouble the beast could possibly be getting into.  
With yet another sigh, and an added huff, he stood from his chair and headed for the office door; determined to locate his pet vampire. 

 

Ever since the incident, Alucard had actually been quite tame and timid. But Abraham was no fool, and he certainly wouldn’t repeat the same mistakes twice. The last time he’d even remotely given the vampire slack the decision had come back to bite him in the ass. No, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice. Alucard was not to be trusted.   
After only a short search, Abraham located the vampire. Alucard was lounging lazily in one of the open studies, watching the falling snow through half lidded eyes. He appeared so relaxed watching the falling snow that he didn’t even seem to notice his master enter the room. But that was fine; Abraham enjoyed watching Alucard when the vampire was not aware. It made it easier to study him. 

A smirk crossed the middle-aged man’s face. For quite some time Abraham had found himself thinking the strangest things when looking at the vampire. He supposed it was bound to happen, since he spent so much of his time with the creature. He’d come to the conclusion that Alucard reminded him of a large cat.   
The vampire was very long in body and limb. His face a long and angular, neck thin, torso and stomach lean.   
He could move his bodies in ways that no man had any right to. Of course, Abraham reminded himself, this creature was no man. When Alucard moved freely about of his own volition he tended to glide more than walk; and his steps would never make a sound. Abraham had actually had to order the vampire to purposefully make noise when he was wandering about the mansion so as not to frighten the staff. 

But it wasn’t just the way Alucard moved and held himself that reminded Abraham of the furry little felines, but his personality as well. Alucard was the kind of creature that wished to come when he liked, and did not take to kind to following orders; which unfortunately meant Abraham spent almost more time punishing the vampire than studying him. 

But beyond that, there was just something sexy about felines. Whether male or female, they gave off a vibe of both masculinity and femininity. Alucard also gave off this strange vibe. He was powerful and strong in body, speech. But he was also fluid, and gentle, graceful, and in some ways beautiful. Abraham often found himself wondering if this was a vampire quality, or if this was strictly a quality of the man that had once been.  
The vampire was such an enigma. He seemed to love Abraham’s attention and affection, and yet he did not like to be touched. Whether that was something he’d always disliked, or if it was strictly because of the incident Abraham didn’t know, and he was sure he wasted too much time pondering over it.   
“Alucard.” He said quietly, finally announcing himself as he approached the vampire at a relaxed pace. Alucard lazily tilted his head back, showing that he’d heard, and acknowledged his master. At least some lessons stuck. “What are you doing?” Abraham inquired. 

“Enjoying the view. It is very lovely, and will only become move lovely as evening falls and the moon is full.” Alucard stated voice low and lazy with sleep. Abraham frowned and crossed to the calendar. So tonight really was a full moon. Turning back towards the vampire, he crossed to the sofa.  
“Scoot.” He ordered snapping his fingers. Alucard gave a sigh and sat up; and once Abraham had sat down, he proceeded to lay back, his head resting on his master’s thigh. Abraham frowned but said nothing. 

As the two watched the sky outside grow darker, the snow falling passed the window in thicker sheets, Abraham began running his fingers through Alucard’s long black hair. Soon Abraham found himself not looking at the window, but at the vampire currently using his lap as a pillow. Alucard’s eyes had drifted closed, and soft deep sounds could be heard vibrating in his chest. Abraham’s lips quirked up slightly. A cat indeed.


End file.
